


Changes

by periwren



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Misuse of powers, Outfit Changes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Princey has some fun making changes to Anxiety until the other gets stuck in an awkward predicament and Roman can't seem to reverse what he's done.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> If you try and tell me that this wouldn't have crossed Princey's mind, I will call you a liar and throw confetti at you.

Now Thomas may have said that they would make it a rule that no one should change anyone else unless they wanted to be changed but its not like Princey agreed to this or anything. There was no sworn oath, signed contact, pinky swear or handshake of honor given - he hadn't even verbally agreed when Thomas said this, so to be honest every one should actually commend his self restraint for waiting until the next day before he began his onslaught of practical jokes on Anxiety's wardrobe.

And it wasn't like he didn't change Anxiety back - he would just change him, wait for Anxiety's outburst, laugh at him, change him back and then run off before the other could extract revenge. And then repeat. And repeat again.

The first instance was when Anxiety was waiting for the coffee pot to boil and wasn't fully awake yet, so he didn't notice Princey switch his dark pajamas into bright pink ladies lingerie until Logic choked and spat his own coffee out across the table. Later as he was going through the lounge he was suddenly in a bright red salsa dress. After that it was a short sexy nurse outfit. Followed by a grass hula skirt, prima ballerina tutu, at least six different ball gowns, a yellow polka dot spotted bikini, three different mini skirts, sexy librarian outfit and a kitten onesie. Anxiety couldn't stop him because he never saw it coming, the other would hide behind doors, under tables, behind couches waiting for him to go by to make the switch. Logic and Morality were no help - they thought it was hilarious, Anxiety swore he heard Morality running after Prince one time offering suggestions of what he should do next.

By the end of the day Anxiety was paranoid, exhausted and seriously pissed. But he was finally going to get rest because it was almost night and Princey went to bed early to get his beauty sleep, but right now he just had to make downstairs, grab anything from the kitchen (he skipped dinner for obvious reasons) and get back to his room where he could continue to hide. Walking quietly out of his room and down the hallway, Anxiety tensed as he heard a door open behind him, turning quickly he saw Princey's face break into a delighted grin as he snapped his fingers, just at the same moment Anxiety bunched his hands into fists at his side, glaring at the other and said;

"Will you just STOP!"

There was a moment of silence as Princey just looked at him and Anxiety,with difficulty, glanced down to see what it was this time, thinking it was odd he couldn't move his chin down more.

 "Well not what I had in mind but..." said Princey as he dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Oh real mature Princey," snapped Anxiety as he saw his own naked frame.

Anxiety went to cover himself but couldn't move his hands they were still balled into fists at his sides. What? thought Anxiety as he struggled to move his arms but couldn't. Alarmed he realized he couldn't move anything, apart from face, his entire body was frozen.

Frozen completely stark naked in the middle of the hallway with Princey. Great.

"Damn it Princey, this isn't funny! Give me my clothes back and let me go!"

"Oh come now Anxiety surely you can turn the other cheek," laughed Princey

"Princey if you stop this right now, I just might not beat you to death," threatened Anxiety "Change me back and let go of me now,"

The other still couldn't stop giggling, as a bright red blush could be seen growing through Anxiety's white foundation and was creeping down his neck.

"This is not okay, Princey let me go,"

"You're free to go whenever you like, I'm not keeping you,"

"I can't move!"

The smug look on Princey's face waivered a bit then with confusion, as he realized that the other indeed had not moved since his clothes had vanished, not even made an attempt to preserve his dignity "I -I'm not doing anything to stop you from moving," said Princey

Anxiety glared at him and increased his attempts to get his body to move and summon his clothes back- nothing. Panic started to show through the anger in his face.

"Princey just-just stop it okay, it's not funny anymore alright, let me go...please," pleaded Anxiety as his breathing started becoming shallower.

Princey walked beside Anxiety grabbed his shoulder and shook him, the other was as stiff as a board. Anxiety looked at him in his peripheral vision.

"Princey?"

"I-I don't know what is happening,  I was just trying to change your attire into a dress like I have done so for the rest of the day. I wasn't trying to make your clothes disappear entirely and I had no intention of stopping your movements"

Princey stepped back in front of Anxiety, gave the other a hard stare and pointed his finger at him and gave it a wrist a sharp flick. Nothing happened. He then snapped his fingers. Same result.  He then tried snapping his fingers on both hands, clapping his hands together, throwing his hands out in front of him as if he was a magician casting a spell. Still nothing happened.

  
"I can't do anything, I can't make any clothes appear on you or unfreeze you," cried Princey

"What!? What do we do now,"

Princey circled around Anxiety nervously biting his fingernails, the other would have squirmed if he could under his gaze.

"My abilities seem to be having no effect so we need um help, that its, we call in assistance for help," muttered Princey to himself running his hand over his chin. "Okay we need all the players, Logic!, Morality!" as Princey shot out his hands to summon the others.

"Wait, wait, wait don't call them while-" Both the others sides appeared in the hallway " - I'm like this," Anxiety trailed off.

"Oh is someone having a birthday, because that's quite the fancy suit," giggled Morality

Logic however looked mortified at Anxiety and covered his glasses with one hand, "Really, I have no idea what you two could possibly be doing but Anxiety cover your shame,"

" _I can't_ ," hissed Anxiety

"Well, at least I was still able to call the others, so it's not that I have lost my powers," said Princey looking relieved that there was nothing wrong with him.

"Er what exactly is going on?"

"This gallivanting idiot has got me stuck like this, I can't move," said Anxiety as tears of frustration and panic started to well up in his eyes, "Help me,"

Patton seemed to grasp that this was actually a serious situation and the smile dropped from his face. He quickly took his cardigan off from around his shoulders and wrapped it firmly around Anxiety's waist

"Thank you Patton," Anxiety quietly whispered.

"Alright tell us exactly what happened so we have all the relevant data to analyze the situation and establish a proper course of action to alleviate this problem," said Logic

"I was just doing what I have been doing all day, switching his outfit and then changing it back - nothing different to the dozen of times I already did it," said Princey

"Did you actually change his outfit? Did this happen when you tried to change it back?", asked Logic

"Um no actually, when I tried his clothes just vanished,"

"Hmm, okay let me give it a try," Logic raised his hand and snapped his fingers, nothing.

"Morality you try as well," Morality raised his hand and did a cute little swirl with his index finger pointed at Anxiety but still nothing changed.

"What about Anxiety?" asked Morality

"What about me?" muttered Anxiety

"Well did you try to undo this?"

"Gosh no it never occurred to me, I thought I would stand here and watch the dust float by," replied Anxiety sarcastically "Of course I have been trying change back to normal Patton!"

"I suspect that since Roman was the one to cast this, that he is one who will have to undo it," said Logic "There's a first time for everything -think, there must have been something you did different this time,"

"What about Anxiety?" asked Morality

"You-you just asked that Patton," said Logic only slightly confused, it wasn't the first time the side would repeat himself at odd times.

"No, I mean Anxiety did you do something while Princey was trying to change your clothes?" asked Morality not put out by the others tone.

Anxiety blinked. Princey gasped.

"You did tell me to stop it, just as I was trying to change you!" exclaimed Princey "All the others times I changed you before you noticed what I was doing,"

"Interesting, earlier in the day, Princey was always able to take Anxiety by surprise when he changed his appearance, but perhaps both of your powers clashed in this instance, Princey trying to put Anxiety in a dress and Anxiety trying to stop it, and combined and this-," Logic gestured to a frozen Anxiety "- is the result,"

"Well I guess Anxiety technically did get Princey to stop,"

"So how do we fix it?"

"Well, this is just a unfounded theory but I think unconsciously Anxiety is still preventing Princey from doing anything to him. Anxiety's initial desire has magnified, the concept of "Stop it" has basically become "Stop everything" to the point that nobody not even Anxiety himself can do anything to change him. Basically I believe that Anxiety will need to relax and trust Princey to complete the original change, Princey would just need to focus on that and that alone, and not try and grant Anxiety movement again as this frozen state is a block that he caused on his own, " summarized Logic completely satisfied with this explanation. The others just stared at him, hoping that he would provide a simpler explanation but they weren't going to get it.

"So come along Patton, these two just need to focus without distraction, by themselves just like when this started," said Logic as he pulled Morality along by the arm down the stairs as the other sent a confused look back towards the other two.

"Everything will be fine Anxiety, just don't over think things," called Logic as they disappeared down the stairs.

Anxiety and Princey looked at each other.

"um ... what do we do?" asked Princey completely baffled by the others explanation.

"You - you have to try and put me in the original dress you planned on before my clothes vanished and-and I have to let you, I think," muttered Anxiety looking at the floor.

"And what about the relaxing and trust part?"

"I - I dunno Princey okay, sometimes even the stuff Logic says goes over my head too,"

Princey walked up to the other and hugged him, Anxiety would have tensed up if he wasn't already, the warmth of Princey's body really contrasted with the coolness of the hallway. I am completely naked and unable to move and he just goes right in and hugs me, do all Princes completely lack any understanding of consent? thought Anxiety, as Princey stepped back and looked him in the eyes still keeping his hands on both his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about all of this Anxiety, I didn't mean to get you stuck like this, and I swear that after this that I will never, ever mess with your clothes again,"

"Thanks, just focus on that dress and I will, well just try and go with the flow I guess," sighed Anxiety closing his eyes

"Anxiety just letting you know this dress was kind of a special one (the other side groaned) but it will be the last one okay, do you trust me?

"What?

"Do you trust me?"

"...yes I do Roman,"

Suddenly the room wasn't as cold anymore as fabric enclosed around Anxiety's body, whatever the dress was there was a lot of it, as from the waist down he could feel layers and layers of material spreading out around him, Patton's cardigan dropped to the floor. Princey picked up the cardigan and took a step back and surveyed the other with a small smile on his face. Anxiety's eyes fluttered open, as he breathed as sigh of relief at being able to stretch out his arms again, as he looked down at the extravagant wedding dress that billowed out before him.

"You know Princey, I don't think the movement has come back into my legs properly yet, you better carry me across the threshold of my room,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
